


La Morte non può essere sconfitta

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), film Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos ha tutte le intenzioni di prendersi la Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** La Morte non può essere sconfitta  
>  **Fandom:** film Marvel  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Loki/Thor  
>  **Capitolo:** 1  
>  **Rating:** ... non pervenuto. Al momento PG15  
>  **Beta:** momentaneamente assente, lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Post The Avengers... varie ed eventuali...  
>  **Genere:** Avventura, Fantastico  
>  **Riassunto:** Thanos ha tutte le intenzioni di prendersi la Terra.  
>  **Note:** Non tiene minimamente conto di Thor - The dark world: la storia era stata scritta tempo fa e non finita. Ho deciso di riprenderla in mano, quindi inizio a postarla.  
>  L'avevo iniziata a scrivere dopo che rividi The Avengers per la II volta e mi è sembrato che... beh, Loki farneticasse e anche parecchio e no, decisamente non lo reputo un comportamento da lui. Ecco quindi che è iniziata a germogliare nella mia testa questa cosa.  
> Ora, per chi si aspetta un capolavoro molto probabilmente resterà deluso... diciamo però che questa è la mia interpretazione del perché di alcun scelte del Dio dell'Inganno.

_**Capitolo 1** _

Le manette scattarono ai polsi in un sospiro gentile, senza far male. Il bavaglio – _la museruola_ – era già scivolato al suo posto, bloccando la lingua, impedendogli di emettere anche solo un mugolio.

Loki ignorò lo sguardo preoccupato e severo dell'Asgardiano dall'altro lato della stanza.

Si sarebbe dovuto sentire offeso, no? Oltraggiato dal comportamento che gli stavano riservando, con cui stavano trattando Chi Sarebbe Dovuto Essere Re.

_A-ah sì, tutto maiuscolo._

Un brillio patetico e divertito passò fugace nei suoi occhi. Qualcuno l'aveva notato? Qualcuno era riuscito ad interpretarlo nel modo giusto? Forse OcchiBelli l'aveva visto, ma da lì a capirlo... ne dubitava seriamente.

Si concesse il lusso di darsi un'occhiata intorno.

_Tutto era andato secondo i piani. Tutto._

_Finalmente_ , sarebbe tornato a casa.

Il solo rimpianto era non aver potuto provare il drink del signor Stark. Ma alla fine della battaglia le forze in campo avevano deciso di cambiare strategia.

La sede dello SHIELD gli era familiare, ne conosceva ogni odore, ogni volto, ogni anfratto e i suoi membri non lo sapevano nemmeno. Gli schermi illuminati, il vociare dei militari, il ticchettio di unghie su tastiere di cristallo. Gli sarebbe forse persino piaciuto rimanere sulla Terra, bandito, così come era stato bandito Thor, quando era iniziato il declino. Sarebbe stato un delizioso contrappunto. Invece, incredibilmente, il Futuro Re di Asgard voleva solo riportarlo a casa.

_Ovvio, anche questo maiuscolo. L'altro titolo era ben più pesante._

Fratello.

Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto poterlo chiamare di nuovo così.

Una parte che detestava.

La parte che più di una volta aveva rischiato di mandare in fumo il suo piano geniale.

La testa gli pulsava, immagini passate continuavano ad affollargli la mente.

Ordine, equilibrio. Doveva ritrovare tutto ciò.

Una scarica elettrica attraversò il suo corpo prima che riuscisse ad aprire nuovamente gli occhi sul presente. Quelli di Thor erano fissi, fermamente, nei suoi. C'era preoccupazione in quelle iridi cristalline.

Amava quegli occhi e il loro essere così ingenuamente sentimentali.

La sua mano ruvida e callosa gli scivolò lungo lo zigomo irritato dal bavaglio, s'intrecciò senza far male alle ciocche corvine, si fermò sulla nuca, dove la pelle sensibile continuava ad aspettarla. Quello era il suo posto, molto più che stretta al manico del Mjöllnir .

"Torniamo a casa, fratello."

Probabilmente era la centesima volta che glielo ripeteva, dopo la decima non le aveva più contate. E ogni volta quel "fratello" lo uccideva un poco di più. Non erano fratelli: se pure prima della sua caduta non lo avesse saputo, ora sapeva che il Padre degli Dei l'aveva messo ha conoscenza dei suoi natali.

_Per prendere le distanze, ovviamente._

Eppure quella denominazione – quel possesso rivendicato ma non estorto, quella definizione di fratellanza che legava senza necessità di altre parole, in modo quasi superficiale, quasi scontato, che non chiedeva altro se non il reciproco affetto, se non un'appartenenza senza complicanze – continuava ad imperversare sulle labbra del figlio di Odino, scavando un buco sempre più profondo nel cuore del figlio non gradito dei Giganti del Gelo.

Il luogo scelto per la partenza era ben diverso dalle zone isolate che erano soliti visitare. Ma non ci fece troppo caso. Thor, accanto a lui, era una presenza fisica, massiva.

Nel verde brillante del parco, i volti dei vincitori esibivano una sorta di accondiscendenza, un compatimento divertito che, _davvero_ , era completamente fuori luogo. Pensavano fosse lui il perdente. Ma quelle menti inferiori non l'avrebbero mai capito, anche se gliel'avesse spiegato mille volte.

Thor gli passò il Tesseract, senza dire una parola, azionando subito dopo il congegno.

_Casa._

Si sarebbe voluto accasciare al suolo per la felicità, ma c'era un comitato d'accoglienza e non era nei suoi piani offrire loro lo spettacolo della sua debolezza.

Odino in persona era venuto a riceverli. Li aspettava, insieme ai soldati Asgardiani sul Bifröst che lentamente stava sanando le proprie ferite. Immobile alle loro spalle, ad osservare tutto quello che si poteva vedere, stava immobile Heimdall.

Nessuna conseguenza dal congelamento.

L'occhio azzurro del Padre degli Dei – _non più solo Padre_ – si posò per un istante sul proprio figlio, per poi spostarsi su di lui, quasi a volerlo scavare dentro. Ma il suo animo, come sempre, era imperscrutabile per tutti, anche per Odino.

"Loki, il tuo comportamento merita una punizione esemplare. Hai cercato di sterminare la razza dei Giganti del Gelo, hai posizionato la Terra sulla scacchiera della guerra dei mondi, hai riaperto tutte le ostilità alleandoti coi Chitauri. Le tue azioni sconsiderate ci hanno nuovamente portato sull'orlo di una guerra."

Muovendo solo gli occhi, intuì che la guerra evocata non era ancora arrivata ad Asgard.

Li chiuse e fece un respiro più profondo, senza che però fosse evidente: dopo tutti i suoi sforzi, Asgard era ancora in pace.

Poco importava che non il suo metodo non fosse stato approvato da Odino.

_Ormai è fatta._

Così come per i Giganti del Gelo, ridotti ormai ad un numero talmente esiguo da far ridere, anche i Chitauri erano stati quasi completamente annientati. E lui era a casa, finalmente.

Si chiese se avesse calcolato bene i tempi, se Thanos non avrebbe potuto attaccare prima del suo ritorno, ma nessuna emozione perturbò il suo viso e Odino finì per non cercarvi più le risposte alle domande che mai avrebbe pensato di doversi fare, decidendo così per la sua pena.

Le prigioni di Asgard non erano rinomate per la loro ospitalità: piccole celle bianche in cui a malapena si riuscivano a distendere le braccia, completamente spoglie, capaci di soffocare il potere degli Dei. Niente magia, forza sovrumana o trucco mentale. Lì si era soli con la propria immortalità.

Il comitato d'accoglienza li seguì fino a quella che sarebbe divenuta la sua nuova dimora.

Una decade. Tale sarebbe stata la sua condanna. Dieci rivoluzioni complete di Asgard in un loculo bianco, solo con se stesso.

_Sarebbero bastate._

Nulla in confronto a quei pochi mesi nelle mani dei Chitauri.

Odino si fermò di colpo, quasi non credesse nemmeno lui a quello che si apprestava a fare. Un comportamento alquanto bizzarro per chi gli aveva assicurato non sarebbe mai stato fiero di lui.

La porta davanti a loro si aprì e Loki sentì dietro di sé il respiro di Thor incagliarsi tra i denti. Odino conosceva davvero bene i limiti di entrambi: Thor sarebbe impazzito lì dentro mentre lui, probabilmente, avrebbe ritrovato la pace.

Senza aspettare un incitamento, entrò nella piccola stanza, si voltò verso il Padre degli Dei e gli porse i polsi. Fu Thor però ad avvicinarsi, lui a liberarlo. Furono le sue dita a sfiorare nuovamente la pelle tirata del volto, con occhi spalancati ed enormi.

Tenne il volto immobile, ma la propria serenità probabilmente dovette a trasparire comunque. Serenità. Mai più provata da quando tutto quello era iniziato.

Odino parve notarla. Non a caso era il Padre degli Dei.

Lo ignorò, tenne gli occhi verdi fissi davanti a sé mentre veniva spogliato delle vesti e dei poteri che gli erano stati concessi.

"Hai qualcosa da dire a tua discolpa?"

Cosa volevano? Che implorasse?

Non sarebbe mai accaduto. Rimase immobile, aspettando che la porta si chiudesse e che il bianco divenisse il solo colore visibile.

"Fratello..." il lamento di Thor gli raggiunse lo stomaco come un pugno ben assestato.

Rimanere fermo non fu mai tanto faticoso.

La porta si chiuse, portandosi dietro l'esortazione di Odino, gli occhi di Thor, i rumori soffusi di Asgard.

Era un'arma, ora. Un piano sotto le vecchie reliquie di guerra. Era ciò che da sempre sarebbe dovuto essere. Un'arma, in una teca bianca, in attesa di essere usata.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il silenzio nella sua mente parve irreale.  
> Se n'erano andati, finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** La Morte non può essere sconfitta  
>  **Fandom:** film Marvel  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Loki/Thor  
>  **Capitolo:** 2  
>  **Rating:** ... non pervenuto. Al momento PG15  
>  **Beta:** momentaneamente assente, lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** probabile OOC, Post The Avengers... varie ed eventuali...  
>  **Genere:** Avventura, Fantastico  
>  **Riassunto:** Thanos ha tutte le intenzioni di prendersi la Terra.  
>  **Note:** Non tiene minimamente conto di Thor - The dark world: la storia era stata scritta tempo fa e non finita. Ho deciso di riprenderla in mano, quindi inizio a postarla.  
> 

_**Capitolo 2** _

 

Aprì gli occhi.

Bianco.

Li chiuse.

Un chiarore che tende all'arancio aggredì le iridi.

Nessun riposo possibile.

 

"Tu eri Re! Il trono ti spetta di diritto! È giusto che sia tuo e non di quell'inetto del figlio di Odino!"

"Non dargli ascolto. Tu non volevi essere Re, non era preventivato né pianificato. Non pensavi che Odino ti avrebbe mai lasciato Asgard, anche prima di scoprire la verità sulle tue origini."

"Erano solo invidiosi del tuo potere! Tu hai potere, un potere così grande che nessuno di loro potrà mai eguagliarlo!"

 

Come nella gabbia di un uccellino, l'acqua la servivano a gocce, da un abbeveratoio.

Come nella cuccia di un cane, c'era una scodella con del cibo.

 

"Tu non vuoi il potere. Tu vuoi divertirti, possibilmente alle spalle dei più idioti – ovvero di Thor, no?"

"NO! Tu vuoi uccidere Thor! Gli hai inviato contro il Distruttore, gli hai scagliato contro un esercito di Chitauri, tu lo vuoi morto! O meglio ancora in catene, in ginocchio che bacia i tuoi piedi!"

"Tu lo vuoi al tuo fianco. O vuoi te al suo fianco, non è forse vero? Le parole di Odino, prima che cadesse nel suo sonno, ti indussero a pensare che _regina_ non è poi un brutto titolo."

 

_Pensavo che avremmo potuto unire i nostri regni, un giorno, costituire un'alleanza, creare una pace durevole, attraverso te. Ma quei piani non hanno più importanza.*_

 

L'angolo destro era quello più comodo per star seduti, per puntare le braccia sulle ginocchia e posare la tesa sulla parete liscia.

A sinistra faceva un po' più caldo ed era perfetto per riposare, acciambellandosi come un gatto.

La porta non la notava più dachissà quanto tempo.

 

"Odino ti ha detto chiaramente che disprezza i tuoi metodi e che non sarà mai fiero di averti preso con sé. Pensi davvero che ora, dopo tutto quello che è successo, veda ancora in te un possibile alleato? Tu hai distrutto innocenti per cancellare un passato che odi, e ora il Padre degli Dei odia te!"

"Sei il figlio un Gigante dei Ghiacci. Anche se li annienterai tutti questo non cambierà ciò che sei. E non era quello lo scopo. Lo scopo era eliminare una minaccia, vera, alla tua _casa_. Perché questa è e sarà per sempre la tua casa, indipendentemente da ciò che tutti gli altri possano pensare."

"Tu non hai bisogno di una casa! Tu hai bisogno di un regno! Tu sei Re!"

 

I capelli erano cresciuti di quasi un palmo.

Più o meno quanto quando era _ospite_ dai Chitauri.

 

"La Terra non era il regno che volevi, non solo perché tu non volevi un regno. La Terra, Midgard, era il posto cui lui teneva, quello che non avrebbe mai abbandonato. Ma il Tesseract era lì. Per questo l'hai scelta per te. Per questo e per la presenza dello SHIELD, no?"

"No! L'hai scelta perché gli era cara! Tu vuoi vederlo soffrire, vuoi che sputi fuori l'anima prima di crepare! Ecco perché hai fatto in modo che le persone che gli erano care fossero coinvolte."

"Hai preso coloro che avevano _cuore_. Li hai fatti passare dalla tua parte ben sapendo che quel cuore che cercavi ti si sarebbe ritorto contro. E non l'hai fatto per un mero errore di calcolo, Dio degli Inganni, ma perché era proprio quello che volevi."

 

Le orecchie sibilavano per il troppo silenzio. Ogni suono era amplificato al massimo e rimbombava in eterno.

Silenzio. Solo il silenzio e i battiti irrequieti del suo cuore.

Le gambe puntellate ad una parete e la schiene adagiata sul pavimento, in un tentativo di riposo.

 

"Tu saresti stato un ottimo sovrano per Midgard. Thanos avrebbe governato l'Universo."

"Non avresti lasciato l'Universo in mano a Thanos, a un sadico bastardo guidato dal tuo stesso bisogno infantile, quello di essere accettato."

"Un Re non deve essere accettato. Un Re…"

 

_"Dubiti di noi? Dubiti di lui? Che ha messo lo scettro nelle tue mani, che ti ha donato l'antica sapienza e un nuovo proposito quando sei stato bandito, sconfitto!"_

_"Io ero un Re! Il legittimo Re di Asgard. Tradito."_

_"La tua ambizione è gretta, nasce da un bisogno infantile. Noi guardiamo oltre la_ _T_ _erra, mondi più grandi che il Tesserct rivelerà."_

_"Non avete ancora il Tesseract. Non è una minaccia, ma finché non aprirò il portale, fin quando la tua forza sarà al mio comando, sei solo parole."**_

 

Vibrò, come trapassato dal un potente scossa elettrica. Le mani gli tremavano talmente tanto da impedirgli persino di tenerela ciotola con il cibo.

_"Avrai la tua guerra, Asgardiano. Se fallirai, se il Tesseract non ci verrà consegnato, non esisteranno regni, né lune deserte, né crepacci dove Lui non verrà a trovarti. Credi di conoscere il dolore? Lui ti farà capire quanto quel dolore sia niente!"**_

Il respiro, incerto e spezzato, si fece affannato. La voce, gli uscì pesante e distorta.

"La libertà, la più grande menzogna della vita."**

 

Il silenzio nella sua mente parve irreale.

Se n'erano andati, finalmente.

Era stanco di sentirli urlare, urlare, urlare.

Erano vere entrambe le cose, non ne era vera nessuna.

Sarebbe stato appagato se fosse riuscito a piegare Thor al suo volere? Probabilmente sì.

Sarebbe stato soddisfatto che Thor fosse effettivamente cambiato, se fosse diventato un sovrano più simile a Odino? Sicuramente sì.

Si sentiva in colpa per Midgard o per Jötunheimr? No, non era sufficientemente meschino per mentire così a se stesso.

Com'era? Ah, sì, una formica e uno stivale hanno forse dispute?

Quindi? Chi era lui in tutto quel caos?

 

Era colui che stava per farsi prendere dal panico quando Odino aveva perso i sensi.

Era quello che aveva lasciato lo scettro per essere inghiottito dal nulla quando il Padre degli Dei l'aveva disconosciuto.

Era chi non si era lasciato sfuggire nemmeno una parola sulle proprie origini a Thanos o ai Chitauri. _Asgardiano_ , questo era per loro.

 

Tutto il resto… tutto il resto era una costruzione, una montatura. La ricalibratura per superare Thanos.

Bugie. Una serie di bugie che servivano a mascherare un piano.

Distruggere l'armata di Thanos. Ritornare ad Asgard.

Quindi, chi era?

L'unico erede del trono di Jötunheimr, eppure troppo piccolo per poterlo reclamare. Il secondogenito di Odino, allevato solo perché potesse essere un'arma, l'ago della bilancia in una guerra durata millenni. Il distruttore di interi regni. Il folle alleato dei Chitauri.

L'ombra alle spalle di Thor.

 

"Non sei mai stato solo un'ombra. Lui stesso te l'ha assicurato. Ti ha detto che era in lutto per la tua presunta morte."

"Non ti hanno cercato. Se Heimdallr avesse guardato con più attenzione, invece che osservare Midgard con così tanta perseveranza, avrebbero saputo che eri vivo. Ma forse ti avrebbero lasciato comunque lì, ad essere plasmato dalla mente e dalle squisite maniere di un frustrato."

"Thor aveva distrutto il Bifrost. Già inviare solo Thor sulla terra è costato molto al Padre degli Dei. Non avrebbe potuto inviare un'intera squadra per riprenderti."

 

Rannicchiato su un fianco, la testa doleva come se vi fosse una guerra in corso al suo interno.

Riprogrammare se stesso, ecco cosa cercava di fare. Riprendere il controllo della propria mente o altrimenti il caos sarebbe stato inevitabile.

 

"Non sarebbero comunque venuti. E tu lo sai. Ti odiano, ti hanno sempre odiato perché diverso da loro. Ora tutti sanno quanto sei diverso! Pensi davvero che qualcuno di loro avrebbe rischiato qualcosa per venirti a salvare?"

"Sai che non è vero, e sai di essere pressoché invisibile allo sguardo di Heimdallr."

"Oh, ma finiscila! E dov'era Frigga quando è tornato su Asgard? Dov'era la sua presunta madre? Non c'era!"

 

Piccole stalattiti iniziarono a condensarsi sulle pareti lucide e senza spigoli. Il gelo che si portava dentro stava traboccando gli argini, invadendo lo spazio, congelando l'acqua nell'abbeveratoio, rendendo immangiabile il cibo nella ciotola.

Silenzio. Di nuovo silenzio e dolore di un cuore martoriato.

"Ti sbagli, Chitauro, nessun dolore può essere peggiore di questo." Mormorò al nulla davanti a sé, piegandosi su se stesso, la pelle livida increspata da sottili escrescenze.

No, sua madre non c'era e suo padre era solo il Padre degli Dei. Forse davvero solo suo fratello lo considera ancora tale.

Thor… avere lui dalla sua parte sarebbe stato di una facilità disarmante ma non gli sarebbe mai stato sufficiente.

Il dolore diminuì leggermente e i piccoli respiri iniziarono a condensarsi in nuvolette gentili. Il gelo defluì piano le pareti tornarono bianche i suoi capelli s'inumidirono mentre le dita tornavano rosee.

 

"No, tua madre non è venuta. Pensi davvero che le avrebbe fatto piacere vederti imprigionato, vederti rinchiudere qui dentro per una decade? E' tua madre, colei che ti ha sempre amato e appoggiato."

"Ti ha comunque sempre preferito Thor. Sempre, sempre, sempre. E ora le cose non cambieranno."

"Lei e Odino ti hanno allevato, ti hanno protetto finché è stato possibile. E farebbero qualunque cosa per poterti tirare fuori da qui. Ma sai anche tu perché sei qui, perché sei voluto essere qui."

 

Ormai il gelo era completamente sparito e anche le ultime goccioline di condensa stavano evaporando alla temperatura mite della cella.

Era a destra, schiena contro l'angolo, braccia sulle ginocchia e testa abbandonata tra esse. Respiro breve e insufficiente.

Poi uno sbuffo.

Quasi un sospiro.

E nel bianco entrò una lama d'oro. Calda.

Poi un'ombra scura. La prima da quasi due anni.

Prese un respiro più profondo e alzò lo sguardo.

Il Padre degli Dei era lì in piedi davanti a lui.

 

* * *

 

* Cit dal film Thor  
** Cit dal film The Avengers


	3. Capitolo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché gli stavano dicendo tutte quelle cose? Credevano che lui c'entrasse qualcosa? Oh, in quel caso il suo orgoglio sarebbe stato talmente enorme da potersi concedere il lusso di accasciarsi a terra sfinito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** La Morte non può essere sconfitta  
>  **Fandom:** film Marvel  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Loki/Thor  
>  **Capitolo:** 3  
>  **Rating:** ... non pervenuto. Al momento PG15  
>  **Beta:** momentaneamente assente, lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Post The Avengers... varie ed eventuali...  
>  **Genere:** Avventura, Fantastico  
>  **Riassunto:** Thanos ha tutte le intenzioni di prendersi la Terra.

_**Capitolo 3** _

Un sospiro metallico, e le manette furono nuovamente ai suoi polsi, un fruscio di capelli troppo lunghi, e la museruola tornò a bloccargli le parole. Non che la sua voce si fosse fatta sentire spesso, tra quelle quattro mura striminzite, ma le precauzioni, con lui, non sarebbero _sicuramente_ mai state troppe. Solo quando fu reso nuovamente inoffensivo gli fu permesso di abbandonare la cella.

Erano state le mani di una guardia a toccarlo, non quelle di Thor, che non era presente, né quelle di Odino, che lo guardava con occhio imperscrutabile.

Fece due passi traballanti: non era trascorsa che un quinto della condanna e già il suo corpo risultava sfinito dall'inattività, le catene gli pesavano sui polsi e sentiva le braccia tendersi ed allungarsi quasi stesse tentando di sollevare il Mjöllnir. L'orgoglio, la sola fiamma che alimentava la sua anima in quel momento, gli impedirono di accasciarsi al suolo, obbligandolo ad irrigidirsi nel tentativo di risultare ancora in forze e risultare credibile nel tentativo.

"Midgard è nuovamente sotto attacco." Asserì il Padre degli Dei, senza allontanarsi da quel lungo corridoio sotto la sala delle reliquie "Thor è accorso a difenderla, ma la situazione non riesce ad essere risolta."

Loki alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito. Perché gli stavano dicendo tutte quelle cose? Credevano che lui c'entrasse qualcosa? Oh, in quel caso il suo orgoglio sarebbe stato talmente enorme da potersi concedere il lusso di accasciarsi a terra sfinito.

"Ha chiesto espressamente di te." Completò però Odino.

E Loki impiegò diversi secondi per capire cosa implicassero quelle parole. Uscire dalla prigionia, tornare su Midgard, aiutare Thor a combattere contro… _contro? Thanos?_ Thanos?! Era stato davvero così svelto? Era riuscito in così poco tempo a trovare un modo per arrivare su Midgard? E perché Midgard? Lo sapeva che lui non era lì, che era stato imprigionato su Asgard, non poteva non saperlo… però aveva preso di mira un altro obbiettivo, l'obbiettivo che lui aveva scelto come regno.

La testa gli girava, sembrava volesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro.

Fece un passo indietro.

No, non era pronto per affrontare Thanos. Né per affrontare Thor, in verità. Toppo poco tempo. La sua mente e i suoi schermi non erano ancora a posto, in questo stato non sarebbe stato di alcuna utilità. O meglio, probabilmente il suo cervello funzionava meglio di quello di un qualunque mortale, ma per vincere Thanos senza subire perdite, senza commettere errori irreparabili gli sarebbe servito più di quanto aveva al momento da offrire.

Scosse la testa, indietreggiando di un altro passo, gli occhi che scandagliavano il nulla.

"Non hai intenzione di aiutarlo?" tuonò Odino, guardandolo con disapprovazione.

Lo sguardo di Loki tornò a posarsi su quella realtà, le iridi cariche di qualcosa che Odino non seppe interpretare. Univano il dolore per il tono che aveva appena sentito, la paura di non farcela, non questa volta, l'ansia di sapere Thor coinvolto in quella lotta impari alla consapevolezza per la propria inadeguatezza in quella – _o in ogni?_ – circostanza.

"Ho promesso a mio figlio che ti avrei mandato da lui." Ricominciò Odino, con una nota appena un po' meno dura nella voce "Quindi tu andrai da lui." Completò, implacabile. La parola del Padre degli Dei era una e una sola.

Una guardia lo afferrò per un braccio, obbligandolo a ripercorrere quei due passi arretrati e Loki abbassò il volto, sconfitto. Non poteva parlare e Odino non era mai stato in grado di leggere quello che si celava oltre i suo occhi quindi non poteva nemmeno spiegarsi.

Era troppo presto.

Troppo presto!

Null'altro sembrava echeggiare nella sua mente.

Il piccolo drappello lo scortò fuori, lungo il dedalo di corridoi ben noti verso le porte della Sala del Trono per prendere poi la via per il Bifröst. Questa volta, però, Frigga era lì ad attenderli. Immobile, forte e bellissima.

_Madre?_

Voleva ancora crederlo anche se non osava sperarlo. Chi dice che la speranza è l'ultima a morire è un folle: alimentare le false illusioni delle speranze fa più male che illudersi di credere ad una evidente bugia.

"Mio Amato, Loki è debilitato." La sua voce era dolce, calda, preoccupata, proprio come la ricordava.

"Thor vuole lui."

"Dovrebbe rimettersi in forze o non durerà a lungo." Ribatté lei, protettiva. Ma verso chi?

_Non farti domande, non pensare, non soppesare, non calcolare._

Odino scosse pesantemente la testa e la voce uscì più profonda e carica di sentimento "Non c'è più tempo, mia diletta, e lo sai meglio di me."

Quelle parole ghiacciarono il sangue nelle sue vene. La situazione doveva essere veramente critica se venivano pronunciate. Chiuse gli occhi permettendosi di assimilarle: Frigga stava rimproverando Odino, quindi forse Thor aveva già provato a chiedere il suo aiuto, ma suo Padre non l'aveva accontentato.

Si scoprì stanco. Spossato.

La veste, eco della precedente ormai perduta, scivolava sul corpo magro, intrecciandosi con i capelli troppo lunghi in una sensazione estranea che lo fece sentire ancora più spaesato. Il proprio riflesso, riproposto da una colonna lucida, restituì un corpo scheletrico, troppo alto, un volto scavato e occhi cerchiati di nero.

Prese respiri profondi, cercando di far andare via il freddo che sentiva: come era successo nella sua cella, la sua vera natura si stava per mostrare, portata a galla dal suo cuore strapazzato. Ma era troppo stanco per mandarla via. Le guardie che lo scortavano fecero un passo indietro, portando le armi in posizione di difesa mentre Odino e Frigga gli prestavano attenzione.

"Cosa stai cercando di fare?" rombò la voce del Padre degli Dei tra quelle mura spesse e tra quelle colonne lisce.

Ma Loki le intuì appena, la pelle ormai bluastra e gli occhi chiusi in concentrazione. Il corpo oscillò come spazzato da un vento troppo forte, l'aria attorno a lui si fece gelida e improvvisamente cumuli di ghiaccio si accatastarono ai suoi piedi, intagliandosi poi nella forma di un trono. O di una poltrona. Il corpo del Dio dell'Inganno vi si accasciò sopra, gli occhi ancora chiusi, la testa reclinata su un lato, la mente lontana miglia e miglia, intenta a ordire le trame di una possibile strategia.

 

 

La coscienza del mondo che lo circondava si risvegliò un poco per volta. Stava bene. Era riposato. Solo le braccia le sentiva pensanti. Aveva qualcosa sul volto.

Le manette. La museruola.

La testa gli ciondolò in avanti, affinché il tragitto della mani fosse il più breve possibile e lo sforzo fosse ridotto al minimo. Si stropicciò gli occhi prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco le proprie mani.

Blu.

Sgranò gli occhi e alzò il volto. Era dentro una teca di ghiaccio, larga esattamente quanto era stata larga la propria cella. Oltre, figure indistinte lo tenevano, con ogni probabilità, sotto tiro. Rigettò la testa all'indietro, contro lo schienale, e ispirò a fondo. Era arrivato ad un abbozzo di piano, ma i dettagli – gli importantissimi dettagli – ancora gli sfuggivano. Provò a respirare a fondo, accogliendo nei propri polmoni quell'aria pulita, fredda, rigeneratrice, ma la museruola lo infastidiva enormemente. Facendo forza con le braccia dai polsi incatenati riuscì a tirarsi in piedi senza barcollare troppo. Osservò la parete di ghiaccio davanti a sé e desiderò che si sciogliesse per permettergli di passare. Quella si frantumò, finendo a terra in un mare di schegge acuminate, e lui s'inchinò lievemente per uscire dal pertugio che si era formato.

Era ancora blu. Gli serviva sempre un po' di tempo per tornare normale, soprattutto con del ghiaccio così vicino. Il volto di Odino era livido di rabbia, ma fu la voce di Frigga la prima a udirsi nel corridoio.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese, allungandosi come se volesse toccarlo. Loki fece un passo indietro: sapeva come la pelle degli Jötunn congelasse tutto ciò con cui venisse a contatto.

Scosse la testa, alzò le spalle poi chiuse gli occhi e spostò la testa di lato.

_Ero solo stanco_ , avrebbe voluto dire.

Forse lei capì ma la voce di Odino le spense il sorriso che le stava salendo alle labbra.

"Se hai finito coi tuoi spettacoli è tempo di partire."

Lui scosse il capo e con l'ultimo residuo di concentrazione plasmò un cubo di ghiaccio, porgendolo al Padre degli Dei per riprenderselo immediatamente dopo.

"Perché vuoi il Tesseract?"

Loki lasciò che il cubo di ghiaccio si sfracellasse al suolo mentre le sue dita tornavano finalmente di un colore umano. Sollevò gli occhi al cielo con fare spazientito. Imbavagliato, avrebbe _sicuramente_ potuto argomentare alle perfezione le proprie richieste! D'un tratto la parentela tra Odino e Thor gli fu terribilmente evidente.

Compreso il proprio errore e tentando probabilmente di evitarsi ulteriori imbarazzi, Odino fece segno ad uno dei suoi guerrieri di fare ciò che Loki aveva preteso mentre si voltava per raggiungere, finalmente il Bifröst.

Sif e Hogun li affiancarono a metà del lungo ponte. In lontananza si poteva vedere  la struttura circolare finalmente ricostituita sulla nuova roccia che s'affacciava sul nulla: il Tesseract aveva accelerato la rigenerazione del Bifröst anche se la frattura, il punto dove Thor aveva affondato il proprio martello con tutta la forza a disposizione, era ben visibile: una linea bianca, frastagliata, lungo la superficie altrimenti iridescente.

Lei aveva un fuoco bellicoso ad accenderle lo sguardo. Lui aveva il Tesseract con sé.

"Padre degli Dei, siete davvero convinto che questa sia la soluzione migliore?" chiese la guerriera, ignorando l'alzarsi al cielo degli occhi del prigioniero.

"Questo è ciò che ha chiesto Thor e la protezione di Midgard ricade sulle sue spalle, mi sono ripromesso di non interferire e sono già venuto meno alla mia proposizione una volta."

"Ma Padre degli Dei, Loki ha già dato riprova più e più volte di non essere affidabile." L'incalzò lei, testardamente "E ora volete mettere ancora una volta il Tesseract nelle sue mani?"

Sapeva di aver osato troppo, ma non poteva stare a guardare mentre Loki otteneva ciò che lei non aveva avuto. Thor non aveva chiamato lei. La delusione sarebbe stata forse minore se al suo posto avesse richiesto uno o tutti e tre i suoi guerrieri, ma no, Thor aveva voluto Loki. Sempre e solo Loki.

E ora Odino stava per affidargli il Tesseract.

Tutto questo lesse il Dio dell'Inganno sul volto corrucciato di Sif, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere interiormente a quella piccola vittoria, senza nemmeno capire da dove quel pensiero fosse arrivato.

Ma Thor voleva lui. Non lei, non i suoi guerrieri. Lui.

Odino le stava ordinando di non provare mai più a contraddire le sue decisioni o sarebbe finita anche lei nelle prigioni di Asgard e la guerriera abbassò il capo, chinandosi alla volontà del suo sovrano. Nulla le impedì, però, di lanciare un'occhiata di puro odio a Loki, mentre, fermandosi, permetteva al drappello di sfilarle davanti. Occhiata che l'altro ignorò.

Heimdallr non fu felice di vederlo.

Ma non disse nulla. Per rispetto per Odino.

Hogun passò il Tesseract a Loki assottigliando lo sguardo quando vide la fatica che quello che una volta era il fratello di Thor stava compiendo. In un attimo capì che non era una posa: il prigioniero era davvero allo stremo, eppure i suoi occhi non tentennarono nemmeno un istante. Erano limpidi e determinati.

Occhi per i quali si poteva arrivare a commettere una follia.

Si allontanò di un paio di passi, il cuore in tumulto e la mente turbata.

Loki lo osservò spostarsi, quasi sentì i suoi pensieri arrivare a ferirgli la pelle, ma non fece nulla. Un possibile alleato, questo era la sola informazione che attecchì nella sua mente prima che il Bifröst si aprisse e lui venisse risucchiato in un vortice arcobaleno.

Poi la terra brulla, quasi desertica. Il sole a picco sulla propria testa.

E due braccia che lo sostennero prima che il suo corpo s'accasciasse a terra.

**Author's Note:**

> Rileggendola, credo che Loki sia un poco OOC... spero non troppo da risultare sgradevole.


End file.
